


Reassurance

by adrift_me



Series: Old Light, New Light [17]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, crow deserves to be recognized for his deeds okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: The scars of abuse may have healed, but never those inflicted upon mind and soul. Quietly, they reassure him that there is nothing to worry about, however. Zavala is not a man of cautious action and he never holds back the words. If there were an objection, it would have been voiced. It wasn't.Crow and Guardian meet after Crow saves Zavala's life.
Relationships: Guardian/Crow, Guardian/Uldren Sov
Series: Old Light, New Light [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a tiny fic! Spoiler alert for the new art intro!  
> I've been really tired after work lately, so apologies for a really small fic.
> 
> [Request prompts on tumblr!](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

It is easy to spot Crow amidst the garden's greenery where he stands on the city's overlook. From this spot one can see the scatter of city lights that reflect the stars in the night sky. Crickets chirp quietly in the bushes as the wind plays with gentle branches, swaying them against each other. The hem of Crow's cape wavers slightly, oddly translucent in the night light of the Traveler.

The Guardian moves quietly, clearing their throat to alert Crow of their presence.

He turns around, caught off guard slightly, but soon the concern on his face smoothes away with a happier smile.

"How did you know to find me here?" he asks, arms crossed, and turns back to the city as the Guardian follows closer. They shrug. It was almost predictable that Crow would come here after saving Zavala's life.

Silence hangs between them. From the corner of their eye the Guardian watches as Crow's lips soften and smile leaves them.

"I worry, Guardian," he says without looking at them. His bright eyes are directed at the City, following the vehicles that traverse the sky.

Guardian moves closer, and their arms almost touch. By instinct, Crow moves as well, and their elbows brush.

"Zavala saw me, I'm certain. There was no time for me to put the mask on. He saw me. Or rather, he saw a man named Uldren Sov. I am well aware of the reputation."

The Guardian knows as much. The scars of abuse may have healed, but never those inflicted upon mind and soul. Quietly, they reassure him that there is nothing to worry about, however. Zavala is not a man of cautious action and he never holds back the words. If there were an objection, it would have been voiced. It wasn't.

"That is what Glint said, too," Crow braves a smile.

The Guardian moves closer, closing the view of the Traveler, their arms sliding around Crow's waist. His arms circle the Guardian, too, settling with a heavy weight, and they stand together in a tight embrace. Guardian feels the weight of Crow's heart and its worried beating. Crow feels the warmth and reassurance that comes from the Guardian's body.

They reassure him that saving Zavala's life was enough.

Crow says nothing. Reassurance is enough for him to believe.


End file.
